


Unnatural Selection

by iggypup87



Series: A Drabble A Day [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Kissing, M/M, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggypup87/pseuds/iggypup87
Summary: There is just something about Nakamura...





	1. Chapter 1

Unreal. That was the first word that came into AJ’s thoughts. If he could have thoughts.  
Any brain power was melted away by Nakamura’s soft lips. AJ body wobbled and turned into complete putty. He leaned forward, pressing his own lips against the soft silk.

A soft tongue probed inside his mouth and calloused hands stroked his hair. AJ’s eyes rolled as his tongue brushed against Nakamura’s, a hint of electricity sparking through his spine down to his curling toes. A shaky, muffled moaned came out of AJ’s mouth before Nakamura parted away.

AJ stared down black eyes. His chest heaved as they winked. His blurring vision followed Nakamura’s long fingers beckoning him forward. AJ couldn’t help but obey.


	2. Chapter 2

AJ groaned as his eyes opened. His head still feeling heavy, he rolled in the bed. Cool cotton clung to his aching naked body.

He remembered a kiss. Then dark eyes leading him to a bedroom. From there all AJ could remember was the feeling of flesh against flesh. An itch being scratched as Nakamura drove deep inside, hard and fast. The scent of the sea filling his nostrils.

He took a deep breath. The sea breeze smell still lingered but Nakamura was nowhere to be found.


End file.
